Massachusetts
by ThePlainWhite
Summary: Theodore est sur le point de se marier, mais Blaise ne veut pas le laisser. Traduction de Pippi55.


Auteur : Pippi55

Traductrice : ThePlainWhite

Disclaimer : L'histoire appartient à Pippi55 et les personnages à J.K. Rowling.

Rating : K

Pairing : BZ/TN

Titre : Massachusetts

Note de la traductrice : Ceci est ma première traduction , alors soyez indulgent ^^.

* * *

Blaise observait Theodore. Avec ses cheveux blonds , sa peau claire et ses yeux bleus , Theo était le parfait Yin de son Yang. Il le tureait si jamais il savait que Blaise associait la partie féminine du symbole à lui.

"Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?" lui demanda-t-il . Theo venait de lui annoncer il y a quelques instants qu'il devait se marier.

"Rien" répondit-il."Je vais me marier avec Daphne , c'est tout."

Blaise savait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler , mais il fallait qu'il sache. " Je veux dire , que se passe-t-il _pour nous_ ?"

Theo le regarda avec contrariété. "Je viens juste de te le dire. _Rien_. Nous avons toujours su que ça arriverait. J'épouse Daphne, tu épouses une bimbo quelconque et nous continuons notre vie. Je sais que nous n'en avons jamais parlé mais c'était clair depuis le début que ça ne pourrait pas durer."dit-il froidement.

Ce n'était pas claire pour Blaise. "Je pensais que rien ne nous séparerait."dit-il.

Théodore s'assit sur le canapé."C'était juste du sexe Blaise. Sois raisonnable. Que suis-je censé faire ? Dire à tout le monde que je suis amoureux de toi et vivre heureux pour toujours ?"

"Ouais , ça sonne bien pour moi." Blaise se mit à genoux devant lui."Ca sonne parfaitement bien."

Theodore eut un rire amer. " Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça , tu ne sais pas ce qu'il en est. Tu serais déshérité et nous serions bannis de la société des sang-purs . Si nous étions pauvres , ou des sang-mêlés ce serait différent . Mais c'est comme ça, tout le monde attend que l'ont se marie, et rapidement."

Blaise prit les mains de Theo dans les siennes. "Je m'en moque! Mon entreprise me rapporte assez d'argent ; Je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent de ma mère. Quant à nos amis... Nous pouvons en trouver de nouveaux . Je m'en fou de nos amis qui ne comprennent même pas que la partie la plus importante de moi , c'est toi !"

Théodore se laissa glissé du canapé et s'installa dans les bras de Blaise. "Ca sonne bien."dit-il."Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela. Draco , Pansy -même Crabbe et Goyle...Comment veux-tu partir sans eux ? Nous sommes amis pour toujours -Je ne suis pas moi-même sans eux."

Blaise rigola dans ses cheveux.

"Qu'est ce qui est si marrant?" demanda Theodore, soudainement de nouveau contrarié .

"Je pensais juste -Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangerait pas Pansy de nous voir ensemble." expliqua Blaise."Si nous la laissons nous regarder."

Theodore se joignit à son rire. "Tu as probablement raison" dit-il. "Elle est tellement perverse , et j'ai toujours eu des soupçons a propos de Draco."

Blaise réfléchit pendant un moment."Peut-être..." dit-il lentement. "Mais Draco sera bon garçon épousera Astoria. Il ne défiera jamais sa mère -pas maintenant."

"Ouais, je sais." approuva Théo, mais son rire mourut sur ses lèvres -il devrait aussi être un bon garçon. Pour la première de sa vie, il voulait trouver le courage d'être vraiment , vraiment un mauvais garçon.

"Mais tu n'as besoin de personne pour te dire quoi faire." tenta de nouveau Blaise. "Et je ne vois jamais ma mère de toutes façons - Elle voyage partout avec son mari actuel."

Theodore tourna son visage vers lui. "Ne fais pas ça Blaise." pria-t-il. "C'est trop tentant, je dois ma marier avec Daphne, pour le bien de tous. Tu ne seras jamais heureux sans les privilèges réservés aux sang-purs et sans l'admiration des gens. Si je brise mon engagement et fais mon coming-out, tu ne seras jamais capable d'aller de l'un à l'autre. Et en plus de ça je vais briser le cœur de Daphne."

Blaise secoua la tête. " Daphne s'en remettra .Tu la rendras plus misérable en l'épousant. Et je m'en moque des privilèges et de l'admiration -tu n'auras qu'à me tenir occupé."Il sourit légèrement. "Ne sois pas si étroit d'esprit. "Notre chère société des sang-purs peut sembler aimer dans le monde entier mais ce n'est pas le cas. _Ce n'est pas le cas_! Il y a tellement plus là-bas. Nous pouvons partir , commencer une nouvelle vie. Simplement , Ne me quitte pas. _Ne me quitte pas!_"

Blaise s'accrocha à lui et Theo l'embrassa de tout son être, juste pour s'éloigner de toutes les différentes possibilités qu'il avait. Il voulait juste se perdre. D'autres parts , il voulait tenir Blaise serré contre lui et transplané très loin -Au Massachusetts, par exemple, ou autre part. Mais le Massachusetts sonnait très bien.

Blaise serait le rêveur, et Theodore aurait -une fois encore- les pieds sur terre.


End file.
